Halcyon
by BlackNarcissus
Summary: Jounouchi Katsuya has had a hard and abusive life. When he leaves his home and abuse drunken father he has nowhere to go. His mother would not let him live with them. He wanders just as he was about to lose hope someone...


**Author's note**: Yep another romance and angst story. I love writing those. Please read and review.

Chapter 1- Despair 

"I'm leaving for good! An I never am going to turn back!" Said the blonde haired boy as he slammed the door and walked out of the house and onto the rainy streets.

"Well good! Leave then! I don't need you! Hell I don't need any of you. Who needs family anyways!?" Said Joey's father.

Joey began walking through the streets rain began pounding on his head. He wore black fitting jeans and a white shirt that was buttoned halfway. Joey's face was bruised and there were fresh cuts on his arms and chest.

Blood was trickling down the side of his lips.

His blonde hair was soaking wet and his clothes were drenched and began clinging from his body. The only thing he brought with him before he left were the bag he had packed with stuff he needed the night before and a picture of his little sister Serenity.

She was his inspiration. He was glad she was protected and didn't have to face the abuse from their father like he did for so many years.

His father sort of resembled Joey except much older. He was always drunk and very abusive. That was why Joey's mother left him. His mother left Joey with the man while she took Serenity away.

Joey always wondered why his mother didn't take him with her too. Life was hard for Joey. Sometimes life was too hard he doesn't have the will to go on.

He kept walking until he reached a house on a curb. Joey knocked on the door. Serenity opened the door.

"Joey! Oh my god Joey! You're bleeding! What happened?" Serenity said practically in tears as she saw the sight of her brother.

But before Serenity could open the door for Joey to get in. The mother moved Serenity away from the door and stood in front of it blocking the entrance.

The mother has come face to face with her son after so many years.

" Leave Joseph! Leave now!" said the mother. "But ma…" Joey began. " You can't stay here. Or else He will come looking for you and if he comes here he will only cause more trouble for us!" said the mother.

" I can't stand to see your face! When I look at you I see that drunken bastard!" Said Joey's mother with ice dripping from every word.

With that she closed the door on Joey. He stood there stiff as a log and bewildered. He could hear the cries of his sister pleading for his mother to let him in. But to no avail she wouldn't let him.

Joey stood in the rain looking up. His heart was torn apart. " I'm just a useless dog he thought to himself. Tears mixed with the rainwater that was running down his face.

"Where am I going now?" Joey thought to himself. "I could go to one my friends house but I would only cause them trouble."

Joey walked around for a long time until he reached the park. There he sat on one of the swings his head leaning on the chains.

After that he felt dizzy and everything around him blurred and completely blacked out. But before he fell unconscious he heard someone calling his name.

It was a girl's voice. Could it have been Serenity's? Has his little sister come to get him? No it wasn't. But whoever it was it was so familiar to him.

Joey woke up in a warm bed and in dry clothes. He was bandaged where the cut's had been.

The sunlight began streaming through the window with the white curtains. " Where am I?" Joey thought to himself. The room was huge almost bigger than the apartment he had lived in with his dad.

He looked around the room without getting out of his bed. He saw that he wasn't alone there was someone in here with him.

On the couch across the left side of the bed he was in there was a person laying on it. He could see it was a girl by looking at the body but he couldn't see the face because she had a book over it.

She was wearing a white night gown and her blond curls were spread all over the armrest of the coach.

Joey got up to see who the person was. "Was she the one who found me and brought me here? Why would a stranger help me when my own family wouldn't even bother?" Joey thought as he approached the person on the coach.

Joey lifted the book from her face. A look of revelation (shock) crept on his face. His savior had been no other than the person who had broken his heart and denied his frienship so long ago. "Mai!?"


End file.
